


Forty Winks Till Two Hundred~

by C_A_T_M



Series: Fairy Tale 127 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Angst, Animal Death, Comment Plz, F/M, Fluff, I need validation, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Partial Nudity, Princes & Princesses, Redemption, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: When the kingdom is put under a spell for 200 years, it's up to a wondering soul to restore the world to working order.





	Forty Winks Till Two Hundred~

"We are gathered here today for the celebration of the birth of our son, Prince Dongyoung, the future ruler of our humble kingdom," the assembly went quiet, a hush falling over the impossibly large room with the King's voice booming over the crowds and demanding attention. 

People stilled, all attention on the small decorated crib just beside the queen, her head held high and face glowing with pride- not even the barest hint of the exhaustion that had plagued her for eons.

For years they had been trying to conceive a child with no results, the kingdom hanging on the last few threads of its sanity as they waited for news of an heir. 

The weeks turned into months, and then seasons had gone by without even so much of a whisper of a child. The kingdom was losing faith and so were the King and Queen, praying with all their worth until finally: they conceived. 

And it wasn't until a couple of months ago that the news had been announced to the people, a sense of serenity and happiness over taking the land as the subjects rejoiced and thanked god for the miracle child.

"I'm sure you all know of the troubles we had faced, but let's forget those problems! We are here to rejoice, no?" With a hearty chuckle, the King smiled, sending a loving look to his wife who was looking at the cot with fondness. "However, before we can start the festivities, I would like to welcome the three sorcerers, the finest in all the land."

Almost out of thin air, three men appeared; they dressed in the finest robes and jewellery with aura's full of power and mystique. 

The three sorcerers of the north, some of the most powerful sorcerers the world has ever seen. To say that it was a pleasure to have them present would be a gross understatement, it was a blessing - one comparable to that of becoming a prophet handpicked by the gods.

Everyone was silent, both in awe and because of intimidation. No one would dare to even breathe wrong in their presence.

The first to walk to up to the cot was Taeil, introductions unnecessary as the people's tongue lay still in their mouth, his name on the very tips of them.

He wasn't a very large man, his stature smaller than the other two but still enforcing the idea of respect. His features were sharp, schooled into a gentle smile as his fingers curled around the edge of the cot. 

Within lay a beautiful baby, his eyes closed and wrapped within blankets. A tuft of black hair remained on his head, the long lashes brushing against his cheeks as his small, vulnerable body rose up and down from his breaths. It was hard to believe that such a tiny being would one day rule the land and all the citizens within it. 

"I give you think gift of beauty, your appearance will match your heart and as long as your intentions and will is pure, you will reflect that outwardly," His hand glowed ever so slightly, the blue radiating from his palm traveling through the child before becoming dull - fading away through the skin.

Taeil stepped aside, Nodding briefly at the pleased monarchs.

Next up was Yuta. 

Yuta was someone who had appeared from seemingly nowhere, he had no story that people knew. To put it simply, he was an enigma. 

Dressed in a muted blue shirt, he mirrored Taeil with his jewellery, the rings adorning his fingers glinting in the light as well as the piercings in his ear. 

His brown hair fell softly over his forehead, a few stray strands leaving the designated path and into his eyes.

Dark eyes watched the baby, the soft lul of his chest and the breast hints of pink on his cheeks. It took him a few seconds, but he had decided on a gift. 

"I give you the gift of song. Your voice will carry through the air and stop whoever listens, it will also depend on your actions. If your heart is in the right place, you will sound like an angel from the heavens above," Yuta's palm shone a bright yellow, hand grazing Dongyoung's face ever so slightly before the yellow died down. 

Mirroring his Hyung's actions, he smiled at the royalty before taking his place beside him, facing the crowd that looked at them in wonder. 

Finally, it was Winwin's turn. No one knew of his real name (apart from the other two sorcerers) and no one was foolish enough to try to find it out. 

Taking a single step towards the cot, pink cape flaring behind him, a sudden flash of wind and power stopped him in his tracks, attention immediately drawn to the cause of the sudden surge.

There, stood in the middle of the room with power pulsing in the air around him, was V.

People scurried away from him, rushing to be away from the infamous sorcerer, the one said to have been dabbling in the dark arts since he was a child. To utter his name would be to utter a curse, dooming your entire family as they experienced hell and destruction at his hand. 

Cold eyes grazed over the masses, over the extravagant golden decor that fell from the impressive heights of the ceiling and draped around the stone pillars, down to the King and Queen that stood defensively with anger and disbelief contorting their faces. 

"Oh?" V spoke, voice low and rumbling, "am I interrupting? I do beg your pardon." 

Everything had stilled, completely silent as he walked slowly towards the royalty, the guards raising their weapons and pointing them directly at him. It was a fruitless attempt however, his fingers barely moving as the instruments disappeared from their hands and instead were poised over their heads, threatening to drop and impale them.

Despite wearing nothing more than a plain white shirt and black trousers, he looked every bit the devil the stories had made him out to be. His eyes were piercing, a faint green glow ringing his irises as a lazy smirk painted his pink lips. 

"Is this the Prince? The news have reached far and wide, I hear." Standing over the cot, the knuckle of his index finger brushed against the sleeping baby's cheek, the soft skin under his touch dipping ever so slightly. 

Yuta moved, eyes blazing with unknown emotion. "Step away from the child," V rose, standing up straight as he looked from the baby to the man standing a few feet away. 

"Or what?" He challenged, rocking the cot with his knee, the baby's face scrunching before returning to it's normal docile state, "Pray tell, what will you do, Yuta?" 

To say the sorcerer was angry would be lying; he was furious. However, he knew when to hold his tongue. Overwhelming emotions meant stronger magic, but at the cost of less control. 

Winwin stared at the man, looking at V with an unreadable expression. For a split second, eye contact was made before V looked away, looking back down at the Prince with an almost fond look in his eyes.

"You are most lucky," V stated, chills running down the King's and Queen's spines as he watched them, brown and emerald eyes following their every movement, "he is a beautiful child. He's sure to grow up to be very handsome."

It was spoken softly, like a prophecy waiting to be willed into existence.

And like the force of nature he was, he turned suddenly: expression bare and stony. 

"It is a shame he won't live very long," A fearful cloud began to pick up around him keeping everyone else at bay as it began to surround both himself and the cot, the baby becoming restless within it, "On the night of his 22nd birthday, he will prick his finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and die."

Helpless to intervene, even the sorcerers knew that any effort they made would be futile, watching on with equal amounts of horror and shock that someone could be so heartless.

"I do apologise Prince Dongyoung, it's nothing personal," Black mist began to shoot into the cot, entering Dongyoung through his chest with a flash, tiny heart stuttering with the intrusion.

A soft cry fell from the Prince's lips as he awoke, the characteristic bawling of a baby filling the room as V stood amongst the dissipating clouds of black. 

One final time, he looked at the royals, the people, and the sorcerer's before disappearing in the exact same manner he had appeared in; with all attention on him and power crackling in the air. 

The Queen was the first to move, rushing over to the cot to pick him up, soothing him with gentle whispers and tears brimming her eyes, threatening to spill as she looked at the three pleadingly. 

"Please, is there anything you can do?" Exchanging glances, they looked at each other, a mutual unspoken agreement making Winwin move.

"I'm afraid I cannot undo the curse V had put on Dongyoung since he is of equal power to me, but I can change the terms of it," Stopping just in front of the weeping woman, he lifted his hand - slender fingers curling ever so slightly as they rested on Dongyoung's chest. "Instead of dying, he will sleep until a worthy soul wakes him with a single kiss."

It was as much as he could do, there way no way to fully counteract the curse V had put on, for the fact was that they were all matched in power and could not outdo the other. 

And although it broke his heart to see the Queen holding back tears, holding the baby close to her chest with whispers of reassurance, he knew that he had done all he could. 

* * *

 

In the days following the disorderly celebration, a notice had been sent out to destroy everything spinning wheel within the kingdom - a fine upon the near of whoever dared defy the direct orders. It was an admirable attempt at keeping his son safe, but everyone knew that magic could never truly be beaten. 

No matter the precautions taken, things would play out in the way fate wanted it to. 

That was why they had decided to take Dongyoung under their wing, retreating into the forest and into a lonely cottage for the most protection - under the guise of three men taking care of an orphaned child. 

In all honesty it wasn't the smartest nor the most innovative plan, but it would do the job for the 22 years they needed to do it for. To them, 22 years was a blink of the eye but humans experienced the passage of time in different ways to them.

Taeil sighed, swinging his legs as he sat perched on a large stone, looking down at the playing child with muddy knees and cheeks.

"Hyung?" A high pitched voice caught his attention, stopping him from the daydream he was having about nothing in particular. 

"Yes?"

"Why can't I play with other kids?" 

That was the thing about little kids; they likes to be nosy, asking questions endless in an effort to understand the world around them. Taeil wasn't really annoyed, more so tired with the constant stream of questions. 

"Doyoung, you know the answer already."

The boy huffed, pouting as he picked at the blades of grass between his fingers. 

He was a well mannered boy that never did anything that he wasn't supposed to do, though there was some attitude that shone through. They supposed it was part of growing up and didn't really police him on it, but it did make for some pretty interesting comments to be made. 

"I'm sorry, you can always play with me?" Offering his hand with a smile, Taeil watched as the boy regarded him with a drag of his eyes up and down. 

"I'm fine," There was the attitude.

Shaking his head, he swung his legs and looked to his left and through the open area that was there, the cliff face dipping to a low drop. 

Through the clearing, the view of the kingdom was plentiful, the villages and the castle as stark as the night from day against the horizon. Even from s far away, it never failed to attract Taeil's attention, let alone Dongyoung's as he rushed over to the clearing, eyes wide. 

For a few moments he sat on the ground and watched, enthralled by the beauty of his should-be home. "Can I ever visit the castle?"

Another question. Taeil was going to start crying if he heard one more. 

"When you're older, Doie. The same age as me," It was silent as Dongyoung turned around, eyes rounded and mouth dropped open, waterline brimming with unshed tears.

Huh?

"But I won't live to the same age as you! You're so old! Y-you're like a hundred!" As Dongyoung bawled, fat tears sliding down his cheeks at the preposterous deal, Taeil couldn't help but make a promise to himself. 

He wasn't going to take this boy out for a walk out ever again. 

* * *

 

"How are we supposed to get him out of the house?" Yuta said as he glowered at the other two - mainly Taeil - with his head in his hands. "We've already sent him to pick berries, he won't do it twice."

Winwin shrugged, knowing Dongyoung wouldn't want to do the same thing twice in a row, he was stubborn like that. Though, he couldn't say he could blame him, Winwin himself wasn't too fond of repetition either.

"We could send him to the cleaning, perhaps? Tell him to stay away for a few hours, he'll probably cry from gratitude," Rolling their eyes playfully at Taeil's suggestions, they grinned and nodded. Dongyoung loved to be alone because otherwise it meant he was smothered in affection, something he liked _only_ when he wanted it. 

A hand slammed on the table making them jump, heads turning towards the sound to see Dongyoung leaning on the wall with a raised brow, sucking in air through his teeth in an effort not to laugh. 

"Goodbye, I'll be back in a few hours," Collecting his cloak from the rack, he shrugged it on quickly and just as he was about to leave, turned around and shook his head, "maybe when you're discussing how to get me out of the house, do it quieter. You could wake the dead."

The trio blinked, staring at the door that swung on its hinges before Taeil grinned, "well, he's gone now."

"Be quiet."

* * *

 

Dongyoung couldn't say he wasn't curious about what they were doing, all scheming back at the house with their heads together. He swore they were like old grandma's gossiping together, eyeing him whenever he walked past before resuming their hushed whispering as he moved away.

With a quick roll of his eyes, the cottage slipped into the background, the sounds of nature drawing his attention away from the stranger than usual behaviour of his guardians. 

'Hm,' he thought, 'as if I care. They're always acting odd.'

Even if it was a slightly rude thought, it was true. The trio were always up to something weird, constantly whispering and smirking. There was something they were hiding from him, be it the cause for the strange happenings around him or the reason behind the general stupidity he dealt with.

It was probably something to do with his birthday anyway, he was now freshly 22 anyway. 

Huffing, he pulled his hood down and reached the clearing. The open area never changed, untainted by humans and animals since no one ever came through except for his small family. 

Doyoung shuffled quickly, sat on the cliff edge overlooking the entire kingdom with hearts in his eyes. Ever since he was a child he had felt a pull towards it, like he belonged there and not amongst the wildlife that was awake at all hours. 

Of course he loved the tranquility of his surroundings, but he was a young man full of adventurous spirit. At a certain point he had enough, wishing to see the lives the villagers and other people led instead of a squirrel's. 

Legs swinging over the edge, loose rocks fell from the cliff edge and tumbled down below, hitting the ledges and falling to the ground with a dull ting. 

His favourite time to look at the kingdom was during the night; when all the people were asleep but the nights and stars illuminated the world below. A stark contrast from the raw beauty of it during the day, but the night held an almost ethereal beauty that was a blessing for mortals to witness.

While staring at the civilisation in front, he didn't notice the young man walking in the valley below, his face not visible from the angle Dongyoung was at. With a particularly hard swing of his feet, he hit the cliff and a couple of stones fell from their height. 

A loud yelp caught his attention, looking downwards to see a man rubbing his head and looking up with an expression holding equal parts irritation and confusion. 

"Hey!" The man shouted, sharp features contorting before he sighed, still rubbing his head.

Feeling guilt wash over him, Dongyoung smiled sheepishly. “My apologies, I didn't see you there."

Instead of carrying on like he had expected the man to, he stood there staring at him instead, large, dark eyes piercing into him as he pouted - the sharp line of his jaw damn near glinting in the morning sun. 

"I have never seen you before, who are you?"

Debating his options quickly, he decided this rather harmless (albeit handsome) man couldn't do him much harm. Not from down there anyway. "I'm Doyoung." 

He nodded, rolling his shoulders for a solid second and squinting from the sun hitting his eyes, "I am Taeyong. You're not from the town?" 

"No."

Taeyong exhaled, chest deflating as he smiled an easy smile, eyes nearly disappearing from the force of his grin. "Can I talk to you?"

"Well you're not talking to thin air," At this, Taeyong chuckled and shook his head, throwing him an amused look. 

"You're funny, wait please. I'm coming up," All sensible thought had left his body, excitement coursing through his veins at the prospect of talking to another person apart from the three stooges back home. 

Of course he wasn't sure if this 'Taeyong' character was as nice as he seemed, but he was willing to give it a chance. After all, he had a powerful set of lungs on him that could project a scream if need be.

Getting up, he walked towards the pond and sat on the large rock that overlooked it, the same one that Taeil sat on all those years ago when he'd first spotted the kingdom and civilisation so close to him.

Small fish swim around, creating little ripples in the water's surface, his reflection staring back at him with smouldering feline eyes and black hair that fell onto his forehead with practised ease.

Another face joined his, a smile on their face and eyes sparkling with mirth. 

"Doyoung."

"Taeyong."

Climbing onto the rock alongside him, Taeyong stared down at the little fish and watched their tails flick against the surface, mouths opening and closing. "You haven't been to the town? You live here?" 

"No, I've always lived here. You live near the castle?" Unable to help his curiosity, his hue s were owlish, watching Taeyong intensely for any trace of humanity, like the tales of the people below would be revealed by staring intensely at him. 

All that happened was that Taeyong scrunched his nose, rubbing at his cheek self consciously. "I guess you could say that. I don't live in that kingdom but one very close."

Perhaps he was being annoying by constantly asking questions, but he couldn't have cared less, eager to know everything there was to know. "What is it like?"

Thankfully Taeyong seemed to find this child like wonder amusing, tongue poking at his cheek with a barely contained laugh. "You're very cute. It's just normal, I suppose. There is lots more noise and people around, but not very different than what you probably have."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

Nodding, they both fell silent, looking at the greenery together in a strangely comfortable silence. "Will you go to the castle? The prince will return today."

"Prince?"

"After 22 years, the prince will return today. The whole kingdom will be there to see him, will you?" 

"I don't know," Looking upward at the sky, Dongyoung hopped off the rock and shrugged the hood of his cloak back on, "maybe. Will you be there?" 

"Yes."

"Then I'll try," Taeyong's smile was pleasant, making him feel warm inside as he made a noise of happiness, the brief conversation sparking a sense of familiarity. There was a serenity to be found within each other's company. "I shall see you then?"

Taeyong dipped his head. "I'll see you then Doyoung."

And so he walked away, feeling a little more than just happy at finally making a new friend, even if they exchanged only a few sentences.

In fact, he was so happy that he barely noticed the small Pomeranian following after him, it's fur a rough black and features coloured with patches of brown. If he had, then maybe he could have prevented his ill fate; but then again, could anyone ever stop fate?

* * *

 

Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of a flour covered Yuta and a sheepish looking Taeil who sat a few feet behind. 

"You're back!" Exclaimed one of them, though he wasn't bothered finding out who. 

"Unfortunately…" Winwin laughed, shuffling forwards and wiping away a bit of cake batter on his cheek, "what are you planning, and very badly at that?"

"Rude," Yuta spoke, fluffing his shirt in an attempt to remove the flour embedded within it, "we were planning a surprise for you. I assume it wasn't much of one." 

Dongyoung shook his head, pulling up a chair and sitting down at the table with Taeil, wiping some icing off the bowl and licking it off his fingers. "No, you're all terrible at keeping secrets."

"Guilty as charged," Winwin shrugged, sitting down as well before casting a quick look to Yuta, "here, you should wear this."

In Yuta's hands was a beautiful suit, coloured white and black with the collar a shimmering gold. It wasn't anything too over the top but it still made Dongyoung raise a brow. "What's this for?" 

"You're going to the castle."

"Why?" 

"Because the kingdom needs their prince. Prince Dongyoung," Blinking slowly, confusion clouding his mind, he managed a quiet, 'huh?' before rubbing his temples.

He was a prince? The prince that Taeyong had been talking about? 

Speaking of Taeyong, his eyes widened and he suddenly remembered what he had wanted to do. "Taeyong, can I meet Taeyong? I met him in the woods and he asked if I could meet him at the castle." 

"Taeyong, the neighboring prince? Of course you can, but I'm surprised you're not more bothered about the fact you're royalty," a faint whispered comment of 'why would he be, as if he's ever cared' was ignored in favour of allowing a few moments of silence to pass. 

Was this all a joke? Were they doing to turn around and laugh in his face for ever believing this absurd lie?

An entire minute passed and they looked deadly serious, suit pushed gently towards him with a nod. It was real. 

He was Kim Dongyoung, prince of the kingdom he'd been looking over for 22 years; he couldn't have been happier. 

However while Taeil and Yuta were busy fussing over the suit, Winwin was quiet, eyes following the Pomeranian that was moving away from the cottage, a low sigh falling from his lips. 

As expected, they had been found.

* * *

 

Maybe Winwin was a bad person for not doing anything to prevent what was going to happen. Many people would agree that it was despicable and a punishable offense; he had no doubt he would be cast out if the king and queen were to find out, but all three of the sorcerers knew no amount of interference would stop anything. 

Yuta and Taeil cast forlorn glances to each other, eyes decorated with a kind of sadness that ached and resonated within the soul. It wasn't fair. 

V hadn't made a single peep during the 22 years, many people assuming he was laying in waiting for the Prince's return. They knew this to be true yet their gut said there was something else. 

V was as multi-dimensional as the rest of them, in his mind there was right and there was wrong as in theirs. Yet it was the view of what fell into which category that separated them.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Taeil asked, twirling his tie between his fingers as he stared hard at the floor.

No one wanted to reply but Yuta managed a gruff 'I assume so'. All eyes fell on Winwin just moments later, the weight of their actions falling heavy on their shoulders. 

They were making a conscious decision to let him fall into the trap, to let Dongyoung touch that needle and fall into a deep sleep - however long it may be. 

The clock struck 11pm, the boom resounding through the tower they were in and through the floor of the kingdom. It was happening. 

Just ten minutes ago, they had left Dongyoung in the room by himself, insisting that he spend some time getting used to his surroundings before he appeared publicly the next day. 

It was a lie that was spat at him in a honey laced tone, their insides twisting as he nodded eagerly, presenting a smile on his face before whispering that he loved them as the door closed. 

Winwin sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before standing up, making eye contact with his elders for a fleeting moment before opening the door to the room and walking in. 

The room was not the same as it had been before. 

Earlier Dongyoung had been sat on the table, humming happily to himself and excited to meet Taeyong and his parents: now he was missing. 

The giant opening in the wall led him up the stairs, moving swiftly with grace that only came with years of wisdom. Each stair was grey, made from a stone cool the touch yet beautifully crafted with art embedded within them. As expected of V.

Finally, after a minute of walking up winding steps, he reached a door, opening it slowly to see a sight he wished with all his heart he could have prevented.

Dongyoung lay on the floor, his eyes closed with his head resting against the cold, unforgiving floor. The glow of consciousness was gone from his skin, smile fading from his skin and memories as he lay, like a doll, unmoving. 

Swallowing harshly, Winwin looked up from the consequences of just actions and looked at the perpetrator. 

He looked exactly the same as he did 22 years ago, with his handsome features that looked to be carved from stone, his hues attentive and piercing as watched Winwin. 

Slowly, he knelt down, knuckle stroking Dongyoung's cheek in the same manner as all those years ago. A soft chuckle fell from his lips, expression almost soft as V gazed at the sleeping prince. 

"He really is a sleeping beauty, no?" V chuckled, half to himself and half to the man who stood there without a word.

"What do you gain?" Winwin spoke, voice steady despite everything that was curling around his insides.

V lifted his head in a slow motion, hands moving to cup his chin. "Nothing."

Lowering himself, he was level with V - standing equally in all terms. "You are aware of what a hassle this is, right?"

"Of course," Fingers traveling away from his chin, a hand fell against Winwin's cheek, holding it gently with a tenderness reserved only for people who deserved it. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew you couldn't have handled it, _Sicheng._ "

Not even bothering to shrug away the hand on his face, he exhaled. "We wouldn't have let him die."

"I know."

"And you still did it."

"You know," V laughed, the sound bitter and humourless, "you say that as though you don't know me. You know exactly who I am because you watched me grow into _what_ I am. You know what I'm capable of and you know what I can do, but you still question me like I'm a little boy with no foresight nor common sense." 

Winwin bristled, stiffening almost unnoticeably at the sharp sound of feigned hilarity. The fingers on his cheek dug slightly into the soft flesh.

"Sometimes I wonder if this kingdom will ever right itself," V stood up abruptly, the warmth leaving his face as he watched the green smoke curl around his feet, "But with the way things are going, and have been going. I sincerely doubt it, don't you _brother?_ "

The hurt and the anger that was bottled up within him was something Winwin knew was real, he knew how those emotions could ruin someone because he was seeing an example of it happening in front of him.

V turned to leave, scoffing lightly after the lack of response. 

"Will it heal your heart? Will time mend the wounds within you?" Winwin whispered, barely heard despite the silence. 

There was a beat where nothing was said, both parties quiet.

"I hope it does, I'm tired of waiting for something else to heal it for me," and with those words, V was gone. 

Nothing remained in the room apart from himself and the unconscious body of the boy who was undeserving of the curse placed upon him.

* * *

 

"Huh, would you look at that," A young woman muttered to her steed, gently stroking the mane as she looked at the external walls of the vine covered castle, "this place seems empty. Do you think I should go in and see what I can find?"

The horse (named Aqua) neighed, vibrations travelling through her spine and making her chuckle at the tickling sensation.

"I'll take that as a yes," Climbing down from her back, she grazed a hand over the soft, neat fur that she spent countless hours grooming, "I'm going in, okay girl?"

Receiving a huff as a response, Aqua laid down, allowing her reins to be tied down. She was perfectly happy to sit about and chew on the grass and flowers around her. There was plenty to be chewed on anyway with how everything was overgrown; it looked more like a jungle than a building. 

Slipping a foot between a crack in the lowest part of the wall, she began to climb, making sure to grab on to thick vines and sturdy bits of rock that hadn't eroded with time. It didn't take very long to climb over, a leg swung over the top as soon as she could manage it. Thankfully, the ground on the other side was higher and she could jump straight down without harm.

"Shit, this place is old," A careless comment was spoken, disappearing into the air while she walked towards the rusted door that had given away years ago.

The word that could have best described what she was seeing was a graveyard, the ghost of what had once been haunting the place but till leaving traces of humanity. 

Saying it was eerie would have be putting it extremely nicely.

No birds chirped and the dried leaves that crunched underfoot was the only noise heard aside from the whistling of the wind caught between branches.

Inside the building - now that she looked closer, it seemed like a tower?- it was much better, the interior well kept and polished. Nothing was out of place, a place preserved and presented like a painting straight out of a gallery.

However, what had captured her attention wasn't that oddly timeless insides, but the person that lay on the floor, their face hidden from view but their chest rising and falling peacefully.

"Hello?" Echoing and bouncing off the walls, her words caused not even a stir within them.

For a few seconds she contemplated walking past them and continuing on her journey to find something of value, but unfortunately she had morlas that refused to let her do so. "Excuse me? Are you okay?" 

Kneeling beside their body, she noticed they looked completely healthy. She'd seen people before who fainted because of a variety of different complications, but they looked fine. No irregularities, no nothing.

Face still turned away from her, she rolled them over onto their back, careful not to hurt them. 

The face she saw only one she could have dreamt of ever seeing, their visage as ethereal, if not more, than the pictures and paintings presented to her countless times before.

Prince Taeyong lay sleeping in front of her. He looked barely a day over 23, youth colouring his features and dusting an unmistakable glow over his flawless skin. 

The legends and myths were true. There was a sleeping kingdom waiting to be awakened _and she was standing in it._

Ever since childhood she had been spoon fed stories about an entire kingdom lost because of a curse, the sorcerer V dooming the Prince to death only to be saved by the nobel and quick thinking Winwin. It was what had kickstarted her obsession with the royal family, going so far as to becoming a knight working under their orders. 

However, dreams never truly worked out- at least not for her. The people she idolised were nothing like they appeared to be and for that exact reason, she never condemned V like many others were quick to do.

Stepping over him, she adjusted him as gently as she could into a more comfortable position, taking the sword from the sheath around his waist and slipping it into her own empty one.

The nearest door was slightly open, drawing her near as she obeyed it's pull mindlessly. It creaked loudly as she did so, yet nothing moved. 

Instead of value, there was nothing except a large four poster bed that looked like it was brand new and not set up over hundred years ago. Drapes of the finest fabrics fell beautifully over the sides, hiding the figure within. 

The legend said a kiss of a worthy soul would wake up the Prince. No one had ever found the kingdom before to even bother trying test it out. 

Moments passed with hesitation in her steps as she inched forwards until she was stood beside the bed. It was just one quick peck, it didn't have to be anything more. 

"Fuck it."

Pushing away the drapes, she paused. 

He was beautiful, to say otherwise would be lying. With his features relaxed and soft looking mouth parted, chest rising with each breath as a single red rose lay within his grasp. Much like the prince outside, he looked not a single day older than 20.

The more time she spent looking, the faster she would lose her nerve, so with one swift movement she was leaning over, lips barely brushing against his warm, pink maws before she was pulling away, planning to exit as fast as she could.

Had grazing the door handle, a gentle moan stopped her in tracks, a voice thick with sleep speaking just moments later. 

"You woke me up?" It almost sounded like he was disappointed, silence following her slow nod as she reminded facing the door. "Can I see you?"

Despite herself, she turned around. 

His gasp was quiet, she wouldn't have even known he had gasped if she didn't see his eyes widen and lips form an 'o' shape. 

"I apologise, your Majesty. I will leave you alone now," Almost desperate to leave, the little voice that told her it was cruel to leave the man so confused was squashed beneath the beginnings of fear. 

She didn't want to become associated with the one thing that she was exiled from, not again. 

"Where are you going? Please, stay," He got up from the bed, rose still in his hand as he shakily put his foot down on the floor, wobbling briefly. It was a pitiful sight.

The part of her brain that valued morals flashed again, controlling her as she left the door handle to stabilise him, holding on to his impossibly soft hand as he found his footing. 

"Sorry," He whispered, "this is for you." The rose was tucked into her sheath alongside the sword, almost making her laugh. "I'm Dongyoung."

"I know."

"How long has it been?"

"200 years or so." Understandably, he had no reply, the shock rendering him speechless. Either way, she wasn't bothered, she would help him out and then go on her way. The kingdom would wake up and she would leave, that was the plan. 

Guiding him through the doorway, he looked around, taking in all the works of art that he thought he had seen only yesterday, but in reality was 200 years again 

Time had passed him by and left him there as a prisoner. 

"The three sorcerers, where are they?" She asked, snapping him out of his daze as he willed his legs to move, not wanting to seem like a burden.

"I do not know, I'm sorry. Why, has something happened to them?" Sudden fear ran through his heart, his carers had to be okay! 

She shook her head. "They all disappeared when your Kingdom was put to sleep. No one has heard from any of them. I was wondering if you have any information regarding that, but you're as clueless as me."

Her words did little to ease his worry but he swallowed it down, hoping that he could find all the answers soon from the people. "I don't think I'm at the Kingdom, I was supposed to meet my parents later after resting, but it I assume my plans didn't go as well as they should have."

Intending for it to be humourous, he was pleased to see her lips quirk upwards at the corners. 

"Well I guess I could take you there, if you still know where about it is. The geography has changed of course but I know this area, Prince Taeyong can come too."

At this, his brows furrowed, the name strikingly familiar as he realised that Taeyong was around, and she had supposedly seen him. "Taeyong? Pardon me, but how do you know him?"

"He was on the floor when I came in, I recognised him from the paintings, maybe he is awake now," He really hoped so, it would be comforting to see a familiar face. 

But perhaps he should have been more specific with his hopes, because despite seeing a familiar face, it wasn't in the way he wanted it to be. Never did he want to see Taeyong laying on the floor, completely unconscious when he should have been up and walking, talking with that sparkle in his eyes that made everything seem interesting. 

"H-he's not awake?"

Her expression remaining neutral, a feat he found astounding, she barely looked him over. "No. And I doubt he will either, soon anyway." 

What did she do now? She couldn't just leave him to stew in a dead kingdom where all his subjects were asleep. At times like this, she wished she still had the influence and power she did back then. 

"What do you want to do?" 

Perhaps she was being insensitive, poking and prodding him for answers when he was already teetering, both literally and metaphorically. Dongyoung licked his lips, hands tightening into fists. "Can you take me to one of the sorcerers?"

"They have been off the map as long as you. It's impossible."

"…Including V?" 

It took time for his question to register in her mind, the name completely passing her by as he waited for a response. V?

"You want to see V?" There was no judgment only curiosity and Dongyoung was immensely grateful for that. Chancing a glance to his sleeping friend, _only_ friend, he nodded.

"It is an odd choice, but if I can find someone to lift them from sleep I am willing to take the chance," Respectable. A little foolish, but respectable.

Vaguely she knew where he would be. People had said he'd retreated into the forbidden forest and never come out, hiding in his castle for the centuries that had passed by. It wasn't improbable, so that's where she would go. 

"He's in the forbidden forest. The things in there won't try to harm me since I'm not a royal. As for you? I can't guarantee the forest will be nice to you." 

Dongyoung swallowed, knowing full well the stories that Yuta had told him when he was younger, about how the ground and trees worked together to keep humanity out, stealing their things and crooks crawling around in every corner. 200 years on, it had to have changed. 

"That's okay."

And so, she wordlessly continued to aid him towards the exit, following his directions and slashing at the weeds and vines in her way, clearing a path that led straight to Aqua.

"We'll go straight away, just give me a moment," Situating him on the horse, she rushed back inside, appearing a good few minutes later before joining him, sitting in front as his arms wrapped around her waist.

The crunching of rock was quiet, Aqua's strong body moving swiftly and with determination. Dongyoung's head rested on her back, listening to the dull heartbeat that thrummed under her skin. 

"What did you do?" 

"I put the prince in the bed."

Despite appearance a little rough around the edges, Dongyoung was happy that she was the one that had woken him up. They said character wasn't determined by words, but by actions. He decided this was true, especially for her. 

The campsite they stopped at was at least three hours of journeying away from the tower they'd started out at, exhaustion seeping into her bones, begging her to take a rest before she was forced to succumb to it.

* * *

 

Dongyoung hadn't spoken a word since leaving and she was certain he had fallen asleep. How he could still be tired even after sleeping for 200 years was anyone's guess.

"Okay, let's stop here for the night, sweetheart," Aqua stopped moving, lowering herself slowly so the two people on top of her could get off. It was a little difficult to get off while stabilising him, but to her surprise, he was wide awake. "You weren't asleep?"

He laughed as he held onto her arm, stepping down slowly onto the ground, "I've done enough of that to last me ten lifetimes."

Unable to disagree, she shook her head and took the bag attached to the saddle off, pulling out a folded tarp and setting it down, covering a decent area. Enough for them both to be able to rest at least. 

Aqua lay on the floor just beside it, Dongyoung resting with his back against her side, legs halfway crossed. His gaze was intense, watching as she pulled together sticks and twigs, tying them together and then lighting them with a lighter. 

"What is that?" 

"This? It's a lighter."

Eyes wide and full of intrigue, he slowly held out his hand, "May I see it?" Saying no would have been like taking candy from a baby, slowly handing him the lighter in fear of him breaking it. It had cost way too much for it to be broken.

Her fears were unnecessary, his touch so soft and gentle that not even his finger prints had remained on the metal, looking over it with wonder and awe. 

Handing it back, he thanked her, smile sincere and genuine. Such a small thing had made him beam like she'd handed him the universe, it was almost embarrassing. 

"You're welcome."

Silence fell again, the fire burning and painting his features in gold and orange, highlighting his untouched skin and illuminating the mesmerising feline eyes he possessed. Brown melted into pools of gold, eyes drawn to the heat in the middle

She moved closer, sat beside him but with enough distance to be considered separate. In a small cloth pouch there were dried berries and fruits, while in the other there was dry, seasoned meat. It wasn't much but it kept her going.

"Here, have this. You haven't eaten in centuries," The pouch was passed towards him, a subtle nod of encouragement urging him to take what he wanted. "It's all yours."

"Shouldn't you have some? It is your food after all," Merely struggling, she opened her fist to show him the handful of nuts and berries she had, along with a strip of meat. 

"Go ahead."

They ate in silence, staring at the gold and red that mixed together, warmth sinking into their skin despite the cool night that settled around them. For once, the silence was enough to speak volumes. 

Dongyoung knew better to be disappointed with the fact that she hardly ever spoke to him unless there was a need. But was it so bad of him to crave the contact of another after 200 years of loneliness?

She wasn't necessarily a mean person, just hard to approach because of her completely blank looking, and almost distant glaze to her eyes that was constantly there. 

However, the brief conversations that they did have made his chest burn, hanging on to every syllable she spoke even if it seemed like she couldn't have cared less. 

The entirety of the last few days passed with just travelling, head resting on her back as she mentioned briefly a while ago that they had entered the forest and to watch out for any low hanging trees. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, thank you." And even if she couldn't see his smile, he was sure she could feel it stretch against her back. 

There was a sharp inhale, her voice suddenly softer, more vulnerable than he had ever heard it. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For not being what you expected. I know everyone always believed that someone worthy would wake you up, not someone like me. Even I thought so and when I realised that I had found you, I almost ran away. Royalty deserves royalty."

Aqua carried on trotting, through the slowly disappearing path and under the trees that tapered over them, blocking out any sunlight that could have otherwise made its way through. 

His hold tightened, exhaling against her back as a branch brushed across his shoulder, almost snagging his shirt. "Do you believe that matters to me? Only someone who deserved to wake me up, could. You did exactly that and that is all that is needed. You could be a milkmaid and that would make you no less worthy than I. I was not raised as a royal, I found out the day I fell asleep."

Branches tugged more frequently at him, but they left her alone. Almost steering clear of her entirely in favour of bothering him. 

"Really?"

"Yes. The same day I met Taeyong was the same day I found out a prince would return to the kingdom."

Laughing, her shoulders shook and his heart swelled at the sound, wishing to hear it more often. "Wow. What a welcome back present."

Suddenly, a swipe to his head made him yelp, ducking down and catching her on the ear instead, a faint cut dripping blood down it as she hissed. "Fuck, let's just set up camp. Shitty forest won't touch you in the morning."

The curses leaving her lips shocked him a little, climbing down without much assistance from Aqua's back. He assisted with the tarp despite her protests, making a comment that beautiful women shouldn't work - promptly earning a scoff. 

This time, food was scarce. Enough to feed only one person, but she didn't tell him that, handing it over to him as he took it with a murmur of thanks. 

The fire was lit once more, glowing pleasantly and warding away all beasts. Subtle crackling making Aqua neigh, the horse falling asleep with her head tucked on her legs. 

This time, he made a bold move, his head resting on her lap, eyes closed. For a few moments, he fully expected her to push him off, to yell at him for invading her space. That reaction never came; instead he felt warmth glide across his skin, giving him the confidence to speak. 

"You'll be hailed as a hero."

Fingers brushed against his hair, pushing strands away from his face and running over his skin gently. 

"I don't want that." 

His hum of questioning rumbled under her finger tips, eyes remaining closed despite the subtle knit in his brows. "Being a hero means nothing to me. I tried to fit into that mould, but it didn't work out."

"Why?"

"I've been in both ends. Being a hero meant power, and power came along with corruption and lack of freedom. Now that I'm branded as a villain, I'm ironically much happier than I was before. I know what it's like to be on top of the world and then to have that ripped away from you."

Dongyoung opened his eyes, meeting her hues directly, a fire burning in his own irises. "What if I said you were my hero?"

"Then I would let you believe that. A hero and villain are a matter of perspective.

"Then in your perspective, what do you view yourself as?" 

She smiled, fingers grazing across his scalp.

"Neither. I'm just (y/n)."

* * *

 

He found it easier to walk around now, his joints less stiff after his muscles warmed up enough to let him walk for a little while. In her very vocal opinion, he should have been bed bound with the muscle atrophy, but he soon dismissed that with a wave and a comment about magic.

Right now, they were wondering around, trying to find an animal to find and kill and running water, the food running low as well as water. Aqua was right behind them, whining with an occasional snort towards her owner. 

The sound of running water made their energy return to them, almost running to the sound only to find a running stream, wide enough to fit inside of and bathe, as well as clear enough to boil and drink. 

"Wait-" Cutting off his overeager jogging with a hand across his chest, she pointed towards the rabbit drinking at the stream, "Shh. I think the sound of the water is covering out noise but it's still a risk."

The stealth with which she moved was almost scary, a shadow moving across the playing field and closing the distance between the unsuspecting animal. He had never seen anyone move so fast, hands and movements a blur as the sword left it's sheath, the tip buried within the flesh of the animal - rendering it immobile.

Blood dripped from the blade, hands grasping the rabbit by its ears before Dongyoung took it from her. "I can skin this for you, if you have a smaller blade."

Looking mildly surprised by his words, she pointed to the bag and out of it he produced a glinting silver blade, the detailing and edge sharp and eye catching. It had to be expensive. 

"Thank you." He only nodded, settling next to the bank and dipping his feet into the water after removing his shoes. "You should get into the water and do it, blood is impossible to get out of clothing."

Collecting water with the bottle she had, she set to boiling it and catching the pure drops of water using a large leaf into a bowl.

She settled into the water too, removing her shirt and making him flush a bright pink as he noticed. In all honesty, she didn't really care. Having shame was hindering when all you had to do was survive. Cleaning herself off with a cloth, she was fast in washing her hair and her back, limbs twisting to reach every place before she deemed herself clean enough. 

"Prince?"

"Dongyoung."

"Dongyoung, can you please get me my clothing? It's rolled up."

Keeping his eyes down, he set down the rabbit on a large leaf and scurried over to the bag, pulling out the nearly rolled clothing and passing it to her, trying his hardest not to look. He was the most embarrassed of the duo by far, Aqua snorting almost in amusement.

"Calm down, I won't bite your head off."

"It is not proper of me to see you… Like that."

"It's just a body. You have one too, if I'm comfortable, should it matter?" Still refusing to look at her, he gave no reply.

Drying herself off with her other clothing, she changed swiftly to save him the red face - even if she found it endlessly funny. "You're free to take a dip, I'll skin the rest of it."

However, Dongyoung was full of surprises, lifting his shirt straight over his head and hooking his thumbs into the waist of his trousers, staring her straight in her eyes as he began to pull it down. The sudden change in attitude made her raise a brow, fur peeling from the flesh of the rabbit. 

A silent challenge was initiated, interested to see how far he would take it before he broke. Eyes remaining on his face, his lip twitched and he lost his nerve, turning away and sitting down in the stream before removing his trousers. 

'Hm,' she mused, 'that's what I thought.'

The splash of water and sounds hiding steam filled the silence, the calm distracting them from the fact that they would reach the castle tomorrow. He had asked her how she knew but she only responded with a tap on her nose and a smirk.

Rabbit drained and skinned, she set about building a fire and spit roast, the lighter making the fire less work than need be and the sticks arranged neatly. 

"Could you help me? If you're willing to, of course," His face was flushed, picking at his nails with his skin glistening with moisture.

"With what?" 

"My back is too far out of reach, can you," he swallowed, "could you help me with it, please?"

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the entire truth either, he could reach his back, just not very well. He also wanted an excuse to have her touch him without it being forced or awkward. 

"That's fine, one moment," sitting behind him on the bank, she took the cloth from him and gently ran it over his back, cleaning away all the sweat and dirt that had accumulated. 

In his eyes, it was serenity. "You told me before you were considered a hero. What did you do?"

"I was a knight, but now I'm exiled."

"May I ask why?”

Her hand stopped and he feared her had overstepped a line, only breathing a sigh of relief when she carried on again, wringing the cloth. "Because I refused to obey orders. I didn't collect the tax from the poor and refused to punish anyone who couldn't pay it, like the queen had ordered."

"Why would the Queen wish for tax from the poorest citizens?"

"I have no idea. I suppose it helped fund her lavish lifestyle. I wanted no part of it and was eventually found out after someone ratted me out.”

Her touch was hard but kind, cleansing him thoroughly before she stood up, handing the cloth back to him. 

"But you might be changing my opinion on royalty."

* * *

 

To state it simply, the castle was intimidating. To elaborate further, it was hauntingly beautiful. Grey and green coloured the outside, the flora curling around the exterior and nullifying the terror with flowers and thorns. 

V was within these wall and even if he had tried his hardest to remove the negative stigma around the sorcerer, there was a voice in his head that reminded him that V was the one who condemned him to _death._  

She seemed to have noticed these sudden feelings, hand slipping into his to give it a quick squeeze before letting go, barely looking fazed. 

"It's okay to be afraid."

"Perhaps it's time you took your own advice."

"I would if I was afraid."

Nothing she had said was a lie, she felt completely safe walking into the nearly derelict castle, the ancient energy that radiated from within making her feel at ease. Foolishness some would have called it, instinct was what she classified it as. 

Dongyoung swallowed, frowning and running a hand through his hair. 

"If you're not, then I'm not either."

Raising a brow, she decided that questioning him would only further raise his nerves, opting for a gentle tug on his wrist towards the entrance instead.

Nothing blocked the locks, vines and plants steering clear from the heavily gated front. It wasn't too hard to get past them either, a hand stuck through the spaces to twist the lock so it crumbled in her hand - melting into dust at the faintest touch. 

"This place hasn't been touched in longer than 200 years. I don't think V gets many visitors," Managing to crack a faint smile at that, he hummed, walking past the breaking gate with his hand still in hers.

Entering the castle wasn't as hard as it seemed, the pathway shaky and crumbly, but still sturdy enough to walk across without incident. Aqua couldn't make it past the gate but she was patient enough to wait on the outskirts. 

Strangely, the door was wide open leading them inside despite the swirling fear in the pit of his stomach, smile strained. 

The interior was beautiful, more beautiful than the tower he had awoken in. Kept neat and tidy, the walls were coloured in a soft blue, a gold border running at the top of the ceiling and near the floor. Paintings and exquisite work of arts lined the room, adding characters and depth, the flowers that glowed a mint green in the corners providing light and casting a shine on the frames. 

"Wow."

"I agree," A rumbling baritone voice that belonged to neither of them spoke from behind, Dongyoung's heart fluttering like a hummingbird's as he breathed in. 

Long fingers laced under his chin, head tilted to the left curiously. There was no malice within V's eyes, only wonder. Despite this, he couldn't help a chill running down his spine when he was being watched with those eyes. He looked exactly the same as he did 200 years ago. 

"The Prince, you have awoken. What brings you here?" Her fingers slipped from his and he cursed internally.

"I- my kingdom is asleep. I do not know where the other sorcerers are and I was hoping you could help me.”

Pointing a finger to himself, he uncrossed didn't bother to look at her, gaze set on Dongyoung. "My help? Why, are you not aware of who doomed you to death?”

Of course he knew, he wasn't stupid. Everyone knew, from the people present when it happened to the people of the world 200 years later, the curse immortalised as a myth and fairy tale for parents to tell their kids. 

That V was the evil sorcerer that doomed Dongyoung to death while the three kind and wise sorcerers saved him. 

"I know."

"Then why do you ask me? Surely you would prefer Taeil-ssi? Yuta? Or even Winwin," It was interesting to know that even with a rift between them, V respected them with the correct honourifics. "And who is this? The person who broke the curse."

For the first time since they'd began speaking, she had been addressed. Her visage remained cool, regarding him with the same curious look he was sending her, no hint of fear within her. "Yes. And as for the other three sorcerers, their whereabouts are unknown."

"Yet you knew mine?"

"Everyone is aware."

"Yes but not everyone can get in. The gate will only open to those who have no fear of me, hence why I rarely have any visitors. You're the first in a couple of centuries." 

She only smiled. "Why would I fear someone who is hurting?" 

V blinked, eyes widening momentarily before narrowing. Even Dongyoung was a little speechless at the comment. "What do you mean by that, girl?"

"I mean that I know that you didn't curse Dongyoung out of hatred, but out of hurt. You did it because they hurt you before. I'm not aware of all the details of course, but I know that you were also exiled from the kingdom for something you couldn't control."

Green smoke began to swirl around his feet, expression morphing into one of anger. "What would you know? You humans are pathetic, weak creatures who act on impulses without thinking of the consequences."

"You're right," Dongyoung spoke, all inhibitions thrown out of the window, "we are weak and pathetic. I know why you were exiled, I was told by Winwin. You were exiled because you killed someone with a burst of magic you couldn't control. The kingdom threw you out and condemned you. It happened centuries before I was born, but you were never welcomed back."

The smoke died down, retreating into the shadows as V's face softened. "I never wanted to kill him."

"I know, and I am truly sorry for how the Kingdom has treated you for a mistake. You never deserved it and my predecessor's were beyond unreasonable," Dongyoung breathed in, "I welcome you back to the kingdom, to be part of it once more without any of the stigma that is carried with your name. That is, if you will accept?"

Silence engulfed the castle, all three people quiet before V closed his eyes, bottom lip between his teeth before he nodded, slowly but with conviction. 

"Yes, I would like that," His eyes opened again and the ring of green that had been around his issues were completely gone, leaving behind nothing but warm brown that held peace and kindness. "And as for the kingdom, they are all awake now. My brother has settled that."

"Brother?"

"Sicheng. Or as you know him, Winwin."

* * *

 

The kingdom was over joy, the return of the prince celebrated loudly and continuously, news of the most kingdom being awoken had reached the world, people flocking from far and near to catch a glimpse of something they'd only thought of as a myth. 

However the most amazing thing, to her anyway, was how easily everyone had accepted V. Well, now he went by his real name, Taehyung. They hadn't blinked an eye, happily welcoming him with open arms as he came hand in hand with the alive and well Prince. 

She was sat on the outskirts of the celebration, blending in with the citizens and drawing no attention to herself. Aqua was tended to by the younger kids, the diva of a horse enjoying the constant attention and food given to her. 

As celebrations continued, food and drink consumed at astronomical rates - constantly produced by Taeil and Taeyong who were happy to use their services for serving and creating joy.

Swallowing a mouthful of custard fritter, two hands closed over her eyes, casting out all light and making her laugh. "Dongyoung?" 

"How did you know?" 

"I'm no fool, Dongyoung. I would know those princely hands from anywhere," He laughed, sitting down opposite her and pulling up his hood, hiding from the people who were bound to hound him in their excitement. 

The grin on his face quickly fell, making way for a frown as she continued to eat. "I heard you were leaving?"

"Damn, did Yuta rat me out already?" He didn't smile at the comment, brows drawn together and lips in a straight line. 

"Why?"

This wasn't what she wanted to hear right now, sighing and playing with her plate of food. "I don't belong here, Dongyoung. This is your kingdom, not mine. My place is with Aqua."

"But you _do_ belong here, with me. You woke me up and you showed me so many new things. You gave Taehyung his home back. If you don't belong here then I belong with you at the very least."

"Don't be stupid." His mouth opened to reject whatever she was saying, only to be stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

Winwin stood behind him, warm gaze trapping her in her seat. "You shouldn't place your worth on what people have labelled you as. Just because you're a former knight, doesn't mean you don't have a home. You're welcome to stay here with us, especially since you helped bring my brother back. Both to his old self and his home."

His hand left Dongyoung's shoulder, reaching out to place it on top of hers in a surprisingly endearing display of affection and gratitude. 

"You would really let me stay?"

"Of course, you're as important as any one of us now, plus," he nudged Dongyoung with a cheeky smirk, "I think he wants you to stay too."

His cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink, his nod sincere as he smiled. Winwin look this as a good sign and walked away, however not before subtly poking Dongyoung in the side. 

"I do want you to stay. No one has to know that it was you, but I want you to stay," Her resolve was breaking, especially with his pleading gaze and hands squeezing hers. 

Pressing a finger to her chin in thought, she looked to her left. "Can I try one thing first?"

"Of course."

Leaning out of her chair, her face neared his, taking a split second to gaze across his features, over the soft slope of his nose and across his pouting lips. And within that split second, she had kissed him, pulling away and licking her lips mischievously to see his shocked expression. 

"Hm, with a face so sweet, how could I leave?" 


End file.
